stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
April Janssen
"I could show you things that you didn't think were possible." Corporal April Gaëlle Janssen † was a pilot in Matt Lynks' fleet, the boyfriend of her boss and romantic interest of Liam Stanton. She was a double agent who used her romance with Liam to access bombs for Matt. History April Janssen was born to an English-Dutch father and a French mother in Papeete, French Polynesia, however when she was 5 she moved to Australia where she grew up. When she was 18, she moved to America to go to Harvard, however was instead scouted by Matt Lynks, becoming a pilot in his airforce and eventually his mistress, due to her affair with Lynks who was married to Stacey at the time. Arrival at Northolt RAF Base She arrived at Northolt RAF Base posing as a pilot with Matt as her secretary, Mr West. She catches the eye of Liam, whose heart is still shattered from Mercury's death. She works as an RAF Corporal, who helps mend Liam's broken heart, however really she is just preparing to break it again. After many advances, she finally sleeps with Liam in 3.4, much to the distaste of Matt. Bombing Denmark She meets Princess Freja of Denmark, who, in order to paint herself as the good girl, tells Freja that Matt will bomb Denmark, failing to mention she is working with Matt too. In 3.6, she sleeps with Liam again, this time getting the key to the bomb shelter, the only thing she wants. She leaves in the middle of the night to relay the key over. Matt commends her on her efforts so far and they sleep together. Gaining Liam's Trust In 3.8, she runs back to Liam, confessing that Matt will bomb Denmark and that he stole the key. Liam, who likes April, trusts her. April says that she wants Liam to kill Matt, knowing that Liam is weaker than Matt and Matt is trained, therefore meaning Matt will kill Liam. In 3.9, she, Matt and Danielle Warner traumatise Freja who is abused and raped at their hands. April and Matt flee from Dustin Stanton. Death She dies in 3.10 when Liam catches her kissing with Matt, their mission almost at an end. Liam shoots April through the heart after her treachery and calls her a dirty liar. Her death still haunts Liam, with him having flashbacks in 5.1, when he tries to kill a member of the Supprimé. Relationships Matt Lynks She became Matt's mistress while he was married to Stacey Lynks, however after they broke up, Matt and April became officially girlfriend and boyfriend. In Series 3, Matt poses as April's secretary. The two are rarely seen together in the aspect of love, however after April gets the key to the bomb shelter off Liam, the two have passionate sex to celebrate. The two are seen kissing on the airstrip in 3.10, which prompts Liam to understand April betrayed him, that she never loved him and that she was always dating Matt. Liam Stanton She gets closer to Liam in order to gain access to the key to the bomb shelter. The two sleep together numerous times and are seen in a close bond, with Liam agreeing to do anything for the seemingly innocent Janssen. In 3.10, he realises it's April who is the ultimate betrayer and he shoots her.